Master Souls Revived: Part 1, the beginning of the new team
In his base in Orlando, Florida, Tristan, leader of the former Master Souls team, began his attempt to bring the team back together. Raidra, who had given out her number to various team leaders, sat by the phone as she polished her weapons and waited for news. Tristan called her as well as the previous team members. He told the others about bringing back the old team, but none of them accepted. Raidra had been a little distracted, but upon realizing what Tristan was talking about, she asked, “Wait, did you say you want to get the team back together? I’m in!” “Oh, thank goodness!” replied Tristan. “Do you have weapons?” “Yes, I have some right here! I was just polishing my dart gun. I also have a spray that can make clothing invulnerable to weapons for a limited time.” “Oh, well, you must be smart! You’re totally in our team now! Follow me. I’ll show you our castle.” “Oh, thank you!" she replied excitedly. "Lead the way!” As the sun set, Tristan led Raidra to a remote, dense forest. Raidra asked him, “Is that your castle by that juniper tree?” “No, that is the Dark Souls Castle,” Tristan explained. “It’s much older and abandoned. Shall we visit it?” “It’s okay to visit it? Is our group connected to that one? Oh, you said it was abandoned! Never mind! I am curious, though.” “Well, it was the first version of the group, but they got corrupt.” “Yikes! I wonder if that’s why someone planted the juniper tree…It’s said to protect against evil.” “Oh, I never knew that.” Raidra thought for a minute before telling Tristan, “Sure, let’s explore.” “OK, let’s go.” Both of them entered the castle, which seemed broken beyond repair. Raidra noted, “The doors are in surprisingly good shape. The inside looks barren and dark, though. It’s so cold…” “Do you have a light?” asked Tristan. “Yes, right here!” “OK, let’s venture in there.” Raidra took out a cube that began to glow after being pressed. She explained, “These cubes use energy, like a firefly. I have some that explode into bursts of energy too.” “How did you make these?” “To be honest, a friend of mine passed on the secret of how to make these. He was a great fighter and mentor who taught me a lot of things. He retired into the eastern woods a while back.” “Well, okay, then. If it’s a secret, then keep it a secret.” He ventured further into the darkness. “Okay, thanks. Don’t worry, they’re not dangerous. Maybe I’ll teach you someday. Do you think any animals live here?” “Not that I know of. Oups.” While feeling the wall he had inadvertently pressed a hidden button. The hidden button opened a map. “A hidden map!” exclaimed Raidra in surprise. “What do you suppose it leads to?” “Well, it’s broken. It once showed where the creepypastas were.” “My gosh, the legendary creepypasta map!" she gasped in surprise. "I wasn’t sure that was real.” “The newest version is at our castle, but we should keep exploring.” “You have all sorts of resources,” she said in admiration. “Yes. We were a team of 6 back then. That’s mostly why.” “Right now it’s just us, huh? I wish I could have worked with the others too.” “Yeah, but everything went in the wrong direction.” He kept searching. “That’s a shame.” She followed Tristan. Tristan came to a bookshelf. After a little looking, he found a large book on the top of the bookshelf and grabbed it. “Wow, it’s still intact!” Raidra noted, “I imagine you’ve compiled all sorts of guides for your work.” “Yes, but this one is important. It’s to summon Gtd.” Realizing what the initials meant, she asked, “Wait, there’s a Good Tails Doll? I’d only heard of a corrupted one.” “Well, he used to be in our team. He has a blue gem and fingers.” “Are you going to summon him?” “Well, we should try.” “Okay, let’s do it!” “We gotta go in the bathroom.” “Um…okay.” Tristan went to the bathroom. Raidra followed and set a glowing cube on the counter. “I know that this may seem intimate, but it’s not,” Tristan told Raidra. “I know,” Raidra replied. “It’s just that weird things can happen in bathrooms.” “Darn it, the mirror is broken!” “Wait, I have a signal mirror! Will that work?” “It has to be a huge mirror.” “Wait, wasn’t there a glass table in the living room? Maybe we could use that?” “Well, we should start trying it here. Maybe it will end up working with this broken mirror.” “All right. Let me know if you want me to bring the table in here.” “Okay. So, it’s simple. All we have to do is close our eyes and think about him by playing the diamonds in the sky song from Sonic R.” “Oh, okay.” She closed her eyes. “Does Good Tails Doll have any special powers?” “Yes. He is an angel, after all.” Tristan closed his eyes and thought of Gtd. “A guardian angel will be a huge help!” Raidra responded. They started the song. After the song…nothing happened. “Welp…” Tristan responded. “Well, dang…” Raidra added. However, the mirror abruptly repaired itself while glowing. “WOW!” exclaimed Tristan. Raidra gasped, “What?!” Gtd walked out of the mirror. The awed Raidra announced, “I can tell it’s really him! He has an angelic aura!” “Where were you?” Tristan asked Gtd. “I was saving people that needed it,” the angelic doll replied. Raidra replied, “That’s the best place to be, I’d say.” “Yeah, it was a grand adventure to help ‘em out.” Tristan asked, “Why did you come back?” Raidra added, “It’s nice to meet you, by the way!” Gtd asked her, “Are you new to the team?” “Yes, I just joined!” Gtd turned back to Tristan. “And Tristan, I was waiting for you to summon me.” “Oh,” replied Tristan. “I should have done it sooner then.” Gtd looked back at Raidra. “Well, welcome! What’s your name?” “Thank you! I’m Raidra. You repaired the mirror you were summoned from. I see you have healing power.” “Yes, I do actually.” “That’s very helpful! I hope to prevent us from getting harmed as much as possible, though. We shouldn’t be reckless just because we have an angel.” The trio exited the bathroom. Tristan looked at one of the hall windows. “Oh, the sun has set! Now it is fully dark. We might have to go to our castle before-” “Someone’s watching us already,” Gtd told him. “Who?” asked Tristan. “How did they know we were here?” asked Raidra. Gtd whispered, “The Slenderman.” “Oh, no!” exclaimed Raidra in irritation. “That’s guy’s a troublemaker!” Tristan told her, “As long as we don’t cut down trees or plants, we’ll be okay.” “Easier said than done,” remarked Gtd. “Okay. It’s a good thing we packed food and fuel,” Raidra remarked. “Some trees block our way,” Gtd informed them. “That’s bad,” Raidra noted. “He’s not the kind to listen to reason, either.” Tristan offered, “I’m sure we’ll find a way to pass through.” “Yeah. We’ll see what we can do.” Tristan left the castle quietly. “What if we dig to get under the blocking trees?” proposed Raidra. “Good plan,” Gtd replied. “I have a shovel in my pack,” she added. “It won’t be fun, but it should be safer.” Gtd floated and followed Tristan. Raidra followed, watching their surroundings. “Should I cover the light?” she asked. “Yes,” replied Tristan. “It’s pitch dark now.” Raidra hid the light under her cloak. “Stay close, everyone.” “My gem already reflects light,” Gtd added. “That’s good.” “OK, no separating,” Tristan instructed. “Yeah,” Raidra agreed. “Let’s not turn this into a bad horror movie.” Gtd discovered human bodies inside trees. “I’m afraid that it is.” Upon seeing the horrifying sight, Raidra covered her mouth to prevent crying out in alarm. Then she whispered, “My gosh…” She turned away from the sight and asked, “Should we go after Slenderman now or wait until later?” Gtd didn’t answer at first, instead declaring, “These poor people didn’t deserve this for cutting down trees.” Raidra agreed, “They may have been trying to prevent forest fires, or gathering wood to build shelters, but that didn’t matter to Slendy.” She shook her head in disgust. Gtd told the others, “The Slenderman ain’t following us now.” “He’s bored of us already, huh? He thinks he can do whatever he pleases…” Trees blocked the path to the castle. Raidra got out her shovel. “Shall I start?” “Yes,” replied Tristan. “Okay, cover me.” “No, wait!” Gtd cried out. Raidra turned to him in alarm. “Hmm!? Gtd?” “The roots of these trees are poisonous.” Raidra examined the roots. “You’re right! Wait, I have something.” She took out a spray bottle and sprayed herself with its contents. “This will protect me temporarily. Do you want to be sprayed too?” “Sure,” Tristan replied. Raidra sprayed both him and Gtd. “Okay, you should be protected, but you should avoid touching the roots as much as possible to be safe.” Gtd examined the roots closely. “Did someone leave these knife marks here?” “No…” responded Tristan. Raidra looked at the marks while putting on her face mask. “No, I just now got here.” “Someone is trying to make us get killed,” Gtd observed. “Oh, great…” Tristan sighed. Raidra asked, “They’re setting us up by making it look like we cut the roots? Or they’re trying to release the poison?” Before anyone could answer, footsteps sounded in the distance. “Uh, oh,” Tristan responded. Raidra held her shovel and faced the sound. Tristan created a light sword. Gtd prepared to attack. The Slenderman appeared in front of them. Even though she knew he wasn’t the kind to listen to reason, Raidra told The Slenderman, “Look, we didn’t cut the trees or come here to make trouble! Don’t start anything!” Unconcerned with her words, The Slenderman slowly teleported to them. Trying to sound intimidating, Raidra continued, “I’m not kidding. You intimidate a lot of people, but it’ll be your loss if you attack.” Gtd threw a powerful, bright light ray to The Slenderman, but he disappeared and reappeared behind them. “Shi-!” Tristan started to exclaim. Raidra tried to hit Slenderman with the shovel and Tristan tried to cut the Slenderman. However, Tristan’s sword stroke missed and the shovel broke. Slenderman grabbed the shovel pieces with his tentacles and flung them aside. “Dang it!” exclaimed Raidra. “I’m not giving up.” Tristan was determined not to give up either. He tried again with the sword, and this time he succeeded. He hit Slenderman with the sword, causing the entity to cry out in pain and rage. “AGH! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH NATURE!” Raidra, frustrated and unsettled, threw some energy cubes at the startled Slenderman. “We weren’t doing anything! I had that shovel to avoid harming the trees!” The Slenderman fell to the ground and burned. Raidra told it, “You should have listened to us instead of making assumptions!” “Okay, let’s keep digging,” instructed Gtd. Raidra got the shovel pieces and continued. “What happens to Slenderman now?” Tristan offered, “I think he’s dead…” “I’m not certain if he’s dead or not,” Gtd stated. Raidra was impressed. “Those powers you two have are really something!” she remarked. She turned and warned, “Slendy, if you’re alive and listening, someone set us up! We don’t know who it was! We have no desire to cut poisonous tree roots!” “I don’t think he hears us, though.” Tristan reached the pathway to the castle. Raidra declared, “My hands are sore, but here we are!” Gtd looked at the castle and then addressed Tristan. “Good job on the new castle, Tristan?” “Thanks!” responded Tristan. Raidra agreed, “Yes, it looks nice! Very sturdy and comforting.” “Yes, I’ve made this with my creating powers.” “Is there a workshop? I’d love a place to make and repair gadgets.” “Yes, at the lobby.” “Cool! Did you make the old castle too?” “The old castle was created as a team.” “That’s very symbolic. Maybe someday it will be restored.” “Yeah.” Tristan entered and opened the map table. Gtd followed, and so did Raidra. The map started singing. “Uh…does it do that often?” asked Raidra. “Uhm, not normally,” replied Tristan. “Don’t get me wrong, it has a nice voice…” Gtd remarked, “Strange. Sounds like Tails the Fox’s voice.” “Wait…do you suppose it’s being influenced by some kind of Tails entity?” “I don’t know,” responded Tristan. “Most likely,” replied Gtd. “Maybe Tails is controlling the map somehow.” “But he died…” “It just got creepy!” Raidra remarked. As Tristan checked the map, Gtd stated, “I don’t feel a threat, though.” “That’s good. If there are bad and good Tails dolls, maybe there are dolls that aren’t either.” After looking over the map, Tristan said, “It’s still working fine. We can see the creepypastas as the red dots. Jack the Stalker, Jeff the Killer, and many more.” Raidra looked interested when Jack's name was mentioned, but all she said was, “Even Jack the Stalker? Wow! That’s good." As an afterthought, she asked, "What does it say about Slenderman?” “Well, Slenderman ain’t showing up.” “I guess he’s…out of commission.” “Maybe.” The Tails voice resonated. “Hey, can you see me?” “Tails, where are you?” asked Tristan. “Are you in the map?” asked Raidra. “Yes,” Tails replied. “How and why?” inquired Raidra. “How did you get in there?” inquired Tristan. Tails replied, “Well, I decided to possess the map to talk to you.” “Well, hello!” greeted Raidra, quickly getting over the surprise of talking to a possessed map. “You have a message for us?” “Yes, and it’s about your next creepypasta to search and illuminate.” “That’s helpful!” “Who is it?” asked Tristan. “I think I know,” declared Gtd. “Is it Jeff?” asked Raidra. “It is the Tails doll,” replied Tails. “I knew it!” exclaimed Gtd. “The Evil Tails Doll,” stated Raidra. “Yes, of course!” Tails responded. “Oh, great, not him again…” Gtd sighed. “We appreciate the help, Neutral Tails Doll!” Raidra responded. “I’m just Tails,” Tails replied. “Okay. You have a nice voice, by the way.” “Thank you! I gotta go now. See ya!” “Bye, take care!” Tails got out of the map machine as a soul. Raidra added, “He was really nice.” Tristan sighed, “Great. We’ll have to burn that menacing doll again.” “I have matches,” Raidra offered. “That will come in handy.” Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 2, Tails Doll Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls